


Mala Suledin Nadas [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [36]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath, Amputation, Animals, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Drabbles, Dreaming, Drinking, Eating, Elf, Family, Fantastic Racism, Five Stages of Grief, Forgetting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Herb Collecting, Hiding, Hiding True Intentions, Humor, Ice Skating, In-Universe Religion, Injury, Introspection, Language, Learning to Read and Write, Love, Lyrium Withdrawal, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Mentors, Mounts, Nature, Nicknames, Non-sequential, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puppies, Questions, Shoes, Sickness, Singing, Slapstick, Snow, Swearing, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trespasser Spoilers, War, Withdrawal, Work In Progress, dragon slaying, erasure, fashion - Freeform, hunger, snowballs, so many questions, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 200
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Now you must endure.</i>
</p><p>Drabbles of the Inquisitor and those who follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mala Suledin Nadas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114221) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%201.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%201.mp3) [16:58; 15.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 2 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%202.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%202.mp3) [17:43; 16.5 MB] | 04.28.2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 3 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%203.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%203.mp3) [14:12; 13.3 MB] | 04.28.2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 4 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%204.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%204.mp3) [15:04; 14.1 MB] | 04.28.2015


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 5 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%205.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%205.mp3) [08:24; 08.0 MB] | 04.28.2015


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 6 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%206.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%206.mp3) [11:47; 11.1 MB] | 04.28.2015


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 7 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%207.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%207.mp3) [10:17; 09.7 MB] | 04.28.2015


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 8 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%208.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%208.mp3) [09:28; 08.9 MB] | 04.28.2015


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 9 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%209.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%209.mp3) [09:18; 08.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 10 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2010.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2010.mp3) [11:22; 10.7 MB] | 04.28.2015


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 11 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2011.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2011.mp3) [11:18; 10.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 12 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2012.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2012.mp3) [14:27; 13.5 MB] | 04.28.2015


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 13 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2013.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2013.mp3) [14:30; 13.5 MB] | 04.28.2015


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 14 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2014.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2014.mp3) [12:40; 11.9 MB] | 04.28.2015


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 15 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2015.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2015.mp3) [14:29; 13.5 MB] | 04.28.2015


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 16 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2016.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2016.mp3) [13:06; 12.3 MB] | 04.28.2015


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 17 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2017.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2017.mp3) [09:20; 08.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 18 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2018.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2018.mp3) [12:26; 11.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 19 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2019.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2019.mp3) [12:50; 12.0 MB] | 04.28.2015


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 20 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2020.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2020.mp3) [11:27; 10.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 21 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2021.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2021.mp3) [15:41; 14.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 22 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2022.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2022.mp3) [11:30; 10.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 23 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2023.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2023.mp3) [15:38; 14.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 24 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2024.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2024.mp3) [12:31; 11.7 MB] | 04.28.2015


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 25 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2025.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2025.mp3) [13:02; 12.2 MB] | 04.28.2015


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 26 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2026.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2026.mp3) [10:03; 09.5 MB] | 04.28.2015


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 27 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2027.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2027.mp3) [14:19; 13.4 MB] | 04.28.2015


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 28 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2028.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2028.mp3) [11:18; 10.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 29 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2029.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2029.mp3) [12:43; 11.9 MB] | 04.28.2015


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 30 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2030.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2030.mp3) [09:57; 09.4 MB] | 04.28.2015


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 31 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2031.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2031.mp3) [09:09; 08.7 MB] | 04.28.2015


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 32 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2032.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2032.mp3) [07:56; 07.5 MB] | 04.28.2015


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 33 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2033.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2033.mp3) [08:40; 08.2 MB] | 04.28.2015


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 34 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2034.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2034.mp3) [10:11; 09.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 35 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2035.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2035.mp3) [18:23; 17.1 MB] | 04.28.2015


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 36 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2036.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2036.mp3) [13:36; 12.7 MB] | 04.28.2015


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 37 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2037.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2037.mp3) [10:25; 09.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 38 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2038.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2038.mp3) [09:02; 08.5 MB] | 04.28.2015


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 39 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2039.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2039.mp3) [14:21; 13.4 MB] | 04.28.2015


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 40 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2040.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2040.mp3) [11:54; 11.2 MB] | 04.28.2015


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 41 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2041.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2041.mp3) [12:22; 11.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 42 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2042.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2042.mp3) [12:21; 11.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 43 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2043.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2043.mp3) [12:56; 12.1 MB] | 04.28.2015


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 44 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2044.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2044.mp3) [08:03; 07.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 45 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2045.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2045.mp3) [08:17; 07.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 46 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2046.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2046.mp3) [14:48; 14.0 MB] | 04.28.2015


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 47 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2047.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2047.mp3) [11:55; 11.2 MB] | 04.28.2015


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 48 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2048.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2048.mp3) [14:45; 13.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 49 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2049.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2049.mp3) [11:28; 10.8 MB] | 04.28.2015


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 50 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2050.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2050.mp3) [09:15; 08.7 MB] | 04.28.2015


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 51 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2051.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2051.mp3) [12:10; 11.4 MB] | 04.28.2015


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 52 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2052.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2052.mp3) [08:37; 08.2 MB] | 04.28.2015


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 53 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2053.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2053.mp3) [09:54; 09.3 MB] | 04.28.2015


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 54 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2054.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2054.mp3) [10:49; 10.2 MB] | 04.28.2015


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 55 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2055.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2055.mp3) [09:12; 08.7 MB] | 04.28.2015


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 56 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2056.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2056.mp3) [09:36; 09.1 MB] | 04.28.2015


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 57 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2057.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2057.mp3) [08:55; 08.4 MB] | 04.28.2015


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 58 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2058.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2058.mp3) [08:43; 08.3 MB] | 04.28.2015


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 59 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2059.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2059.mp3) [07:21; 07.0 MB] | 04.28.2015


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 60 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2060.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2060.mp3) [08:03; 07.6 MB] | 04.28.2015


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 61 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2061.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2061.mp3) [07:22; 07.0 MB] | 04.28.2015


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 62 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2062.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2062.mp3) [12:49; 12.0 MB] | 04.28.2015


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 63 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2063.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2063.mp3) [12:31; 11.7 MB] | 04.28.2015


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 64 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2064.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2064.mp3) [08:48; 08.3 MB] | 04.28.2015


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 65 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2065.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2065.mp3) [11:04; 10.4 MB] | 05.02.2015


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 66 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2066.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2066.mp3) [10:45; 10.1 MB] | 05.02.2015


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 67 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2067.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2067.mp3) [12:11; 11.4 MB] | 05.05.2015


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 68 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2068.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2068.mp3) [13:32; 12.7 MB] | 05.05.2015


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 69 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2069.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2069.mp3) [14:38; 13.7 MB] | 05.06.2015


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 70 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2070.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2070.mp3) [13:55; 13.0 MB] | 05.15.2015


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 71 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2071.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2071.mp3) [10:03; 09.5 MB] | 05.15.2015


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 72 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2072.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2072.mp3) [08:20; 07.9 MB] | 05.15.2015


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 73 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2073.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2073.mp3) [09:07; 08.6 MB] | 05.15.2015


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 74 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2074.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2074.mp3) [13:09; 12.3 MB] | 05.28.2015


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 75 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2075.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2075.mp3) [09:14; 08.7 MB] | 05.28.2015


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 76 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2076.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2076.mp3) [12:45; 11.9 MB] | 05.28.2015


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 77 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2077.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2077.mp3) [13:53; 13.0MB] | 05.30.2015


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 78 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2078.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2078.mp3) [08:53; 08.4 MB] | 05.30.2015


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 79 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2079.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2079.mp3) [09:46; 9.2 MB] | 06.03.2015


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 80 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2080.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2080.mp3) [08:09; 07.7 MB] | 06.03.2015


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 81 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2081.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2081.mp3) [11:24; 10.7 MB] | 06.03.2015


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 82 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2082.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2082.mp3) [11:42; 11.0 MB] | 06.04.2015


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 83 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2083.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20ch%2083.mp3) [09:37; 9.1 MB] | 06.04.2015


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 84 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2084.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2084.mp3) [08:50; 8.4 MB] | 06.26.2015


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 85 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2085.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2085.mp3) [11:30; 10.8 MB] | 06.26.2015


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 86 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2086.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2086.mp3) [12:28; 11.7 MB] | 06.26.2015


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 87 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2087.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2087.mp3) [10:26; 09.8 MB] | 06.26.2015


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 88 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2088.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2088.mp3) [09:19; 08.8 MB] | 06.26.2015


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 89 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2089.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2089.mp3) [12:52; 12.0 MB] | 06.26.2015


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 90 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2090.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2090.mp3) [09:16; 08.8 MB] | 06.26.2015


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 91 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2091.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2091.mp3) [08:49; 08.3 MB] | 06.30.2015


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 92 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2092.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2092.mp3) [08:08; 07.7 MB] | 06.30.2015


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 93 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2093.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2093.mp3) [09:11; 08.7 MB] | 06.30.2015


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 94 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2094.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2094.mp3) [09:14; 08.7 MB] | 06.30.2015


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 95 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2095.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2095.mp3) [08:00; 07.6 MB] | 06.30.2015


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 96 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2096.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2096.mp3) [08:44; 08.3 MB] | 07.08.2015


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 97 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2097.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2097.mp3) [08:20; 07.9 MB] | 08.01.2015


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 98 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2098.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2098.mp3) [08:15; 07.8 MB] | 08.01.2015


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 99 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2099.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%2099.mp3) [07:52; 7.5 MB] | 08.01.2015


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 100 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20100.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20100.mp3) [07:20; 07.1 MB] | 08.01.2015


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 101 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20101.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20101.mp3) [10:24; 09.8 MB] | 08.01.2015


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 102 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20102.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20102.mp3) [09:27; 08.9 MB] | 08.01.2015


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 103 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20103.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20103.mp3) [08:26; 08.0 MB] | 08.01.2015


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 104 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20104.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20104.mp3) [08:58; 08.5 MB] | 08.06.2015


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 105 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20105.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20105.mp3) [08:34; 08.1 MB] | 08.06.2015


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 106 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20106.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20106.mp3) [08:11; 7.8 MB] | 08.25.2015


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 107 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20107.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20107.mp3) [08:52; 08.4 MB] | 08.25.2015


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 108 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20108.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20108.mp3) [08:26; 08.0 MB] | 08.25.2015


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 109 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20109.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20109.mp3) [10:38; 10.0 MB] | 08.25.2015


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 110 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20110.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20110.mp3) [08:16; 07.8 MB] | 08.25.2015


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 111 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20111.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20111.mp3) [08:29; 08.0 MB] | 08.25.2015


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 112 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20112.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20112.mp3) [07:56; 07.5 MB] | 08.25.2015


	113. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 113 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20113.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20113.mp3) [08:14; 07.8 MB] | 08.25.2015


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 114 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20114.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20114.mp3) [10:09; 09.6 MB] | 08.25.2015


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 115 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20115.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20115.mp3) [08:43; 08.2 MB] | 08.25.2015


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 116 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20116.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20116.mp3) [10:24; 09.8 MB] | 08.25.2015


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 117 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20117.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20117.mp3) [08:55; 08.4 MB] | 08.25.2015


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 118 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20118.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20118.mp3) [08:03; 07.6 MB] | 08.25.2015


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 119 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20119.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20119.mp3) [07:45; 7.4 MB] | 09.09.2015


	120. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 120 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20120.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20120.mp3) [08:37; 8.2 MB] | 09.09.2015


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 121 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20121.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20121.mp3) [07:59; 7.6 MB] | 09.09.2015


	122. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 122 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20122.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20122.mp3) [08:45; 08.3 MB] | 09.15.2015


	123. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 123 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20123.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20123.mp3) [10:07; 09.5 MB] | 09.15.2015


	124. Chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 124 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20124.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20124.mp3) [09:13; 08.7 MB] | 09.15.2015


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 125 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20125.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20125.mp3) [09:40; 09.1 MB] | 09.15.2015


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 126 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20126.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20126.mp3) [10:20; 09.7 MB] | 09.15.2015


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 127 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20127.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20127.mp3) [08:58; 08.5 MB] | 09.26.2015


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 128 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20128.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20128.mp3) [08:27; 08.0 MB] | 09.26.2015


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 129 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20129.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20129.mp3) [10:33; 9.9 MB] | 09.26.2015


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 130 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20130.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20130.mp3) [09:50; 09.3 MB] | 10.08.2015


	131. Chapter 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 131 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20131.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20131.mp3) [09:18; 08.8 MB] | 10.08.2015  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This podfic is going on Hiatus until I complete Trespasser. Do Not Worry, I am NOT abandoning it. I just do not wish to be spoiled.


	132. Chapter 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 132 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20132.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20132.mp3) [09:06; 08.6 MB] | 01.07.2016


	133. Chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 133 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20133.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20133.mp3) [08:55; 08.4 MB] | 01.07.2016


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 134 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20134.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20134.mp3) [11:23; 10.7 MB] | 01.07.2016


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 135 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20135.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20135.mp3) [10:35; 10.0 MB] | 01.07.2016


	136. Chapter 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 136 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20136.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20136.mp3) [11:27; 10.8 MB] | 01.07.2016


	137. Chapter 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 137 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20137.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20137.mp3) [08:45; 08.3 MB] | 01.07.2016


	138. Chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 138 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20138.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20138.mp3) [08:10; 07.7 MB] | 01.07.2016


	139. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 139 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20139.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20139.mp3) [04:55; 04.8 MB] | 01.07.2016


	140. Chapter 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 140 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20140.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20140.mp3) [08:43; 08.3 MB] | 01.07.2016


	141. Chapter 141

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 141 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20141.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20141.mp3) [09:09; 08.7 MB] | 01.07.2016


	142. Chapter 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 142 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20142.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20142.mp3) [10:56:10.3 MB] | 01.07.2016


	143. Chapter 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 143 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20143.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20143.mp3) [09:11; 08.7 MB] | 01.07.2016


	144. Chapter 144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 144 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20144.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20144.mp3) [09:59; 09.4 MB] | 01.07.2016


	145. Chapter 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 145 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20145.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20145.mp3) [11:23; 10.7 MB] | 01.07.2016


	146. Chapter 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 146 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20146.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20146.mp3) [08:58; 08.5 MB] | 01.07.2016


	147. Chapter 147

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 147 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20147.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20147.mp3) [10:34; 09.9 MB] | 01.11.2016


	148. Chapter 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 148 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20148.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20148.mp3) [11:03; 10.4 MB] | 01.11.2016


	149. Chapter 149

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 149 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20149.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20149.mp3) [12:05; 11.3 MB] | 01.11.2016


	150. Chapter 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 150 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20150.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20150.mp3) [09:24; 08.9 MB] | 01.11.2016


	151. Chapter 151

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 151 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20151.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20151.mp3) [09:39; 09.1 MB] | 01.11.2016


	152. Chapter 152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 152 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20152.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20152.mp3) [11:11; 10.5 MB] | 01.11.2016


	153. Chapter 153

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 153 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20153.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20153.mp3) [08:46; 08.3 MB] | 01.11.2016


	154. Chapter 154

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 154 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20154.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20154.mp3) [09:02; 08.5 MB] | 01.11.2016


	155. Chapter 155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 155 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20155.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20155.mp3) [09:21; 08.8 MB] | 01.11.2016


	156. Chapter 156

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 156 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20156.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20156.mp3) [10:17; 09.7 MB] | 01.11.2016


	157. Chapter 157

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 157 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20157.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20157.mp3) [08:42; 08.2 MB] | 01.11.2016


	158. Chapter 158

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 158 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20158.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20158.mp3) [11:05; 8.8 MB] | 01.15.2016


	159. Chapter 159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 159 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20159.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20159.mp3) [09:17; 08.9 MB] | 01.15.2016


	160. Chapter 160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 160 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20160.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20160.mp3) [09:27; 8.9 MB] | 01.15.2016


	161. Chapter 161

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 161 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20161.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20161.mp3) [10:11; 09.6 MB] | 01.15.2016


	162. Chapter 162

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 162 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20162.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20162.mp3) [11:42; 11.0 MB] | 01.15.2016


	163. Chapter 163

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 163 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20163.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20163.mp3) [09:34; 09.0 MB] | 01.15.2016


	164. Chapter 164

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 164 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20164.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20164.mp3) [10:00; 09.4 MB] | 01.15.2016


	165. Chapter 165

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 165 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20165.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20165.mp3%22) [10:54; 10.2 MB] | 01.15.2016


	166. Chapter 166

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 166 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20166.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20166.mp3) [12:38; 11.8 MB] | 01.15.2016


	167. Chapter 167

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 167 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20167.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20167.mp3) [09:37; 09.1 MB] | 01.15.2016


	168. Chapter 168

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 168 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20168.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20168.mp3) [12:00; 11.3 MB] | 01.15.2016


	169. Chapter 169

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 169 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20169.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20169.mp3) [14:07; 13.2 MB] | 01.15.2016


	170. Chapter 170

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 170 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20170.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20170.mp3) [09:00; 08.5 MB] | 01.15.2016


	171. Chapter 171

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 171 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20171.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20171.mp3) [10:00; 09.4 MB] | 01.15.2016


	172. Chapter 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 172 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20172.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20172.mp3) [09:29; 08.9 MB] | 01.15.2016


	173. Chapter 173

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 173 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20173.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20173.mp3) [09:31; 09.0 MB] | 01.15.2016


	174. Chapter 174

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 174 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20174.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20174.mp3) [09:39; 09.0 MB] | 01.15.2016


	175. Chapter 175

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 175 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20175.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20175.mp3) [11:34; 10.9 MB] | 01.15.2016


	176. Chapter 176

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 176 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20176.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20176.mp3) [08:54; 08.4 MB] | 01.15.2016


	177. Chapter 177

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 177 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20177.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20177.mp3) [09:57; 09.4 MB] | 01.15.2016


	178. Chapter 178

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 178 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20178.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20178.mp3) [08:57; 08.5 MB] | 01.15.2016


	179. Chapter 179

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 179 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20179.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20179.mp3) [10:14; 09.6 MB] | 01.18.2016


	180. Chapter 180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 180 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20180.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20180.mp3) [09:38; 09.1 MB] | 01.18.2016


	181. Chapter 181

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 181 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20181.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20181.mp3) [09:14; 08.7 MB] | 01.18.2016


	182. Chapter 182

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 182 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20182.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20182.mp3) [09:14; 08.7 MB] | 01.18.2016


	183. Chapter 183

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 183 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20183.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20183.mp3) [09:27; 08.9 MB] | 01.18.2016


	184. Chapter 184

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 184 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20184.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20184.mp3) [10:40; 10.0 MB] | 01.18.2016


	185. Chapter 185

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 185 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20185.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20185.mp3) [09:24; 08.9 MB] | 01.18.2016


	186. Chapter 186

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 186 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20186.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20186.mp3) [08:36; 08.1 MB] | 01.18.2016


	187. Chapter 187

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 187 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20187.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20187.mp3) [09:11; 08.7 MB] | 01.18.2016


	188. Chapter 188

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 188 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20188.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20188.mp3) [08:48; 08.3 MB] | 01.18.2016


	189. Chapter 189

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 189 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20189.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20189.mp3) [09:48; 09.2 MB] | 01.18.2016


	190. Chapter 190

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 190 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20190.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20190.mp3) [10:43; 10.1 MB] | 01.18.2016


	191. Chapter 191

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 191 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20191.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20191.mp3) [14:44; 13.8 MB] | 01.22.2016


	192. Chapter 192

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 192 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20192.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20192.mp3) [11:09; 10.5 MB] | 01.22.2016


	193. Chapter 193

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 193 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20193.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20193.mp3) [08:48; 08.3 MB] | 01.22.2016


	194. Chapter 194

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 194 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20194.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20194.mp3) [08:56; 08.5 MB] | 01.22.2016


	195. Chapter 195

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 195 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20195.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20195.mp3) [11:56; 11.2 MB] | 01.22.2016


	196. Chapter 196

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 196 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20196.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20196.mp3) [09:45; 09.2 MB] | 01.22.2016


	197. Chapter 197

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 197 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20197.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20197.mp3) [08:56; 08.4 MB] | 01.22.2016


	198. Chapter 198

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 198 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20198.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20198.mp3) [12:43; 11.9 MB] | 01.22.2016


	199. Chapter 199

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 199 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20199.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20199.mp3) [10:01; 09.4 MB] | 01.22.2016


	200. Chapter 200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 200 | [Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20200.mp3) |  [Download](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas%20Chapter%20200.mp3) [23:33; 21.8 MB] | 01.22.2016  
  
**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY COMPLETE!!!!!!!! (and now with updated archive link)
> 
>  **Length** (total): 34:58:23
> 
>  **Music** : _The Dawn Will Come_ by Trevor Morris  & a Dragon Age sms
> 
>  **Audiofic Archive Link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mala-suledin-nadas)
> 
>  **Audiobook Links** : [Part 1 (1-48)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas,%20Part%201%20\(1-48\).m4b) [9:47:03; 268.0MB] & [Part 2 (49-96)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas,%20Part%202%20\(49-96\).m4b) [8:14:24; 225.8MB] & [Part 3 (97-144)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas,%20Part%203%20\(97-144\).m4b) [7:13:46; 199.7MB] & [Part 4 (145-200))](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Mala%20Suledin%20Nadas,%20Part%204%20\(145-200\).m4b) [9:43:24; 275.1MB]
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
